


Oh my, Captain!

by mindless_indulgence



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless_indulgence/pseuds/mindless_indulgence
Summary: Tony gets Steve to tell him about his first encounter with a certain dashing Captain from the RAF during WWII





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella/gifts).



Tony woke from calloused fingers tracing over his chest. The skin around the Arc Reactor was delicate, and while it didn't hurt much most of the time, but he always could feel it.  
Now he felt Steve's fingers there.  
He turned his head.

"Can't sleep? Is my night light keeping you awake?" 

Surprised, Steve's impossible blue eyes looked up to him. 

"Your what?"

"Night light. You know, the stuff kids have in their bedrooms when they're afraid of the dark. I had one till my dad decided that I had to 'man up'." 

He rolled his eyes at the memory. Then he remembered.

"Uh, sorry. Sometimes I forget I'm sharing my bed with a 90 year old. Hard to remember when you look younger than me."

He smiled at the Cap, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. He could feel Steve exhale, and he scooted closer to him.

"No, it doesn't keep me awake. Once you learned to sleep in the trenches, you can sleep pretty much everywhere."  
"I don't even want to imagine that. I mean, I have seen war, from a comfortable distance, but you had first-hand experience with the worst humankind could do to each other."

Steve traced his hands over Tony's ribcage, following every little scar his unlikely love had earned trying to right the wrongs of his past.

"Well, yes, of course, it was horrible. But it wasn't all bad. War can forge friendships, deep down to the bones, and the few moments of peace and tenderness are worthful like diamonds..."

Tony noticed Steve drifting away, lost in thoughts. He recognized the look on his face though. An adorable blush creeping over his cheeks, his mouth slightly open with his tongue absently licking over his bottom lip.

"No way!"

Steve jolted from Tony's exclamation.

"Jesus, Tony, what the H-E Hockeystick?"

Tony chuckled about Steve's attempt to curse. He sat up and playfully slapped Steve's bare hip.

"You little harlot! And here I was thinking I've been the first one to spangle these stars and stripes!"

Steve blushes even more.

"Well, it was only once."

Tony rolls onto his stomach, his hands propping up his head.

"Tell me about it! Who was she? How did you meet?"

Steve swallows, and Tony is momentary distracted.

"Uhm, he was from the Royal Air Force..."

**1942, in an US military camp somewhere in France**

"Cap, we have a special assignment for you. We learned that the Nazis got their hands on british defense plans. We have to stop the messenger before he makes it to Germany. but we have to lay low, or he's going to change the route. A british RAF officer is going to accompany you, he knows what the messenger looks like." 

Steve liked Colonel Bane a lot. He was less uptight than most of the ranks, always there for his men, caring for their wellbeing.  
A tall figure in a long coat entered the tent, sauntering over to them. Colonel Bane smiled.

"Captain Steve Rogers, meet Captain Jack Harkness from the Royal Air Force. I am sure the two of you will work out together just great."

Steve extended his hand to the man. These days, not many people were able to meet him at eye level, but the Briton was almost his height. He had dark hair, stunning blue eyes and the most sinful grin Steve has ever seen on a person (and he has been to Paris now!).

"Captain Rogers, my pleasure! I am looking forward to go under covers with you!"

Captain Harkness had a firm grip as he shaked his hands enthusiastically.  
Steve was baffled.

"Uhm, you mean undercover?"

The man guffawed.

"Indeed, my good Captain. My, look at you. I heard rumors, sure, but I couldn't have created you in a lab better myself!"

The next 3 hours where pretty confusing for Steve. Captain Harkness, or Jack, as he insisted Steve would call him, was obviously a very capable soldier, skilled in all kinds of military tactics, but at the same time, he seemed to be dead-set to confuse Steve, making ambiguous comments at every chance, and kept winking at him all the time! 

"You see, the heavy rain has caused lots of landslides the last weeks. Our man is coming from here -  
he pointed to the map spread in front of them  
\- so he has to cross through this little Alsace village during the next week. It's the only possible route."  
"What makes you so sure he won't go around of it?"

Captain Harkness winked at him.

"The same reason he can't just go to a german base and hand the plans over there. Our spies are looking everywhere for him. He has to avoid camps and cities, not only to evade our people, but also every other german officer or soldier who would like to present the Führer such valuable information. Whoever is going to deliver the plans is going to be a hero, with alllll the benefits, if you know what I mean."

Another wink.

"So this little place is unimportant enough for him to get some decent food, sleep safely in a bed again, maybe with some delightful company, till he has to go on to south germany, where small villages are certainly not known for decent food and delightful anything."  
"All right, that makes sense. So, we're going to lie in wait there for him?"  
"I am already looking forward to lie with you, Steve."

Steve turned to Colonel Bane in confusion, and he could've sworn that he saw a brief grin on the Colonels face.

"Well, uhm, I'm gonna, uhm, pack my gear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to May and Nathalie for helping with the frenching!

Steve rushed to his tent, grabbing his knapsack and putting mindlessly stuff inside. Usually, he was a very neat person, but he was distracted by his mission. And the man who would accompany him on his mission.

Someone behind him cleared their throat, and Steve both hoped and feared that Jack followed him for some reason. With a deep breath, he turned around, only to find a nurse standing in the door. She was a cute little thing, and they had shared some meals together, amicable talking about books and art. 

"You're leaving, Steve?" 

He nodded. 

"Yes, I uhm ... it's classified, I can't talk about it."  
"I suppose you can't tell me when you'll be back either, right?"  
"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Mary-Sue." 

She blushed slightly, and seemed to brace herself. 

"Well, let me give you a proper goodbye, then." 

She stepped forward, and before Steve could react, her small hands grabbed his side, and raising up on her toes, she put a kiss on his mouth.  
Slightly panicking, Steve pressed his lips together, making her approach to enter his mouth with her tongue really, really awkward.  
Sensing his rejection, she pulled back. The sweet blush had turned into burning red embarrassment.

"Oh, Steve, I am so sorry, but I thought ... I thought..."

They were interrupted by a confident barritone voice from the door.

"Well, my dear Captain Rogers, I am the last person on earth who desires to rush these kind of farewell, but I'm afraid we have to leave."

Steve's face felt like burning up on fire, and he prayed to God that a hole would swallow him from the face of earth.

"Uh, yes, uhm, Jack, give me a second."

With a grin that should've been prohibited by law, Jack left them in his tent of awkwardness.  
Mary-Sues eye wandered from the place where Jack has been standing a moment before to Steve and back.

"Oh. Oh!"

Steve wished he could share her enlightment, because he was confused as heck.  
She smiled at him, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"It's all right dear. We have to embrace what little joy war offers to us. I hope you return safe and sound."

With these cryptic words, she left too.

Steve had been utterly nervous about the 2 days trip with Jack to their destination, but the second they put a foot on enemy territory, Jack had become all no-nonsense, focussed on evading german troops and very skilled on locating traps and save lay-bys.  
While he didn't look much older than Steve, he was clearly experienced and adept to everything war threw at them.  
Gingerly stepping out of the woods, Steve spotted a little town place on the country lane.

"Looks like we're there. This sign says we're close to bas-Montcuq."  
"Baisse Moncul?"  
"What? No, I mean, I'm still in progress of learning french, but I don't think that you pronounce it that way."

Jack snickered behind him, and Steve felt like he had missed something.

"Nevermind, better let's go there."

They walked to an empty looking mill a bit outside of the village.

"My contact is checking this place for us twice a day, we should get some decent food soon."

They started unpacking their bags when a gorgeous brunette walked through the door, smiling at them, and pulling Jack int a hug. 

"Jacques, mon cher! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu!" 

She turned her eyes on Steve.

"Qui est-ce? Votre nouveau petit ami? Juste un ami? Vous le partageriez avec moi?"

She was talking way too fast for Steve to actually understand her, but he supposed she was asking about him.

"Je suis Captain Steve Rogers, mademoiselle. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer."

She giggled, and Steve felt a bit stupid.

"I am pleased to meet you, Capitaine. I will bring you dîner soon. The river behind is clean, and there is firewood in the shed."

They made themselves comfortable, and Nathalie brought them the best food Steve had eaten in his whole life.  
The house was small, but clean and dry. The spy wasn't expected to turn up within the next week, but they took turns in watching the street, and occasionally going to the local tavern to get updates from the townfolk whom, no surprise there, Jack had wrapped all around his little finger.  
The man was simply amazing. Smart, stunning and incredible charming. Steve should've been grateful to be paired with such a capable soldier, but he was dumbfound everytime he had the opportunity to have an actual conversation with the man. It also didn't help that Jack, when they boiled up some hot water on the fireplace, casually undressed himself and made completely inappropriate noises when he stepped into the tub. 

It was stupid, really. He had taken showers with dozens of other men, and even the set of tipsy showgirls, who decided to wait naked in his room after the New Year's Eve party, hadn't rattled him so much. But the close proximity to this ridiculous handsome man bollixed his body and mind more than Dr Erskines serum.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few days, Steve had found that beneath Jack's easy-going, teasing behaviour was also a brilliant mind, and a widespread knowledge.  
While one of them always had to keep an eye on the road, they had some really intense conversations in the meantime.

Jack not only has read pretty much all the classics, he also had an insight in literature as if he'd known the authors personally.   
They talked history, their mutual despise of war and injustice, music and sports. It could've been almost like a vacation, but the whole time, Steve felt wired, tense, and it had nothing to do with their task, or the war surrounding them. He both longed for and dreaded the moment they spotted their target, and the mission would be over. 

And then, the rain started. 

Not like in Brooklyn, where it usually started with a few drops, then turning into a constant veil of water, and finally, stopped after a few hours.   
Here, the rain came hard, with a raging storm, thunderbolts and lightning. The road became quickly a mud hole, and the little river behind the mill a raging current.  
Wherever their spy was, he probably would stay there for now. 

On the third day of rain, Jack went to the village to get them more food, since he didn't want Nathalie to get out in this dreadful weather. When he changed into a dry set of clothes once he was back, Steve couldn't resist watching him.   
Jack's hair was pitch black when it was wet, making his eyes shine almost supernatural blue. His pale skin was covered in goosebumps, emphasizing every sculptured line of muscle, and somehow, he even managed to wrestle off a set of soaked pants with graceful movements.   
When Jack's eyes turned into his direction, Steve thought his head would explode from the sudden rush of blood into his face. 

"I - I uhm, gonna go and get, uh, some wood. For fire. Firewood." 

He swore he could hear Jack snickering when he left the house.   
Outside, he ran to the woodshed, grabbed the axe, and chopped basicly a whole tree into bits.   
Taking a few deep breaths, he turned to go back inside, when he heard a strange, gurgling noise.   
He followed it, even though the rain was still bucketing down, and found the source behind the house at the riverside - a little dog was desperately trying to climb the slope, but couldn't find purchase on the slippery ground. 

Without a second thought, Steve dropped the firewood, and rushed down to the river. Slipping on the muddy ground, he managed to grab the dog, instinctively clutching him to his chest. But he overbalanced, and as he stretched to put the whining dog on solid ground, he lost his equilibrium, and fell into the tossing water. 

Steve had never been a good swimmer as a kid due to his delicate health, and after his transformation, it hadn't been on top of his training eather. He barely managed to keep his head over water, and his strength was no big help without something solid to grip on. 

He felt the river dragging him away, and tried to call for help. Icy water hit him in the face, made him cough and choke. 

A strong hand gripped him and pulled, and, struggling and kicking, he made it on solid ground again.   
When he looked up, he saw Jack's concerned face above him. 

"You know, Captain Rogers, if you were bored, we could've played a card game or something." 

Steve laughed, and coughed up some water. Then he remembered, and frantically looked around. 

"There was a dog! Where is the dog?" 

Jack helped him up, and dragged him back to the mill. The dog was sitting there, shivering and trying to bark. 

"Actually, it was this little bud who alarmed me. Let's get both of you inside and warm up." 

In the house, the little dog shook his fur, and headed straight to the fireplace. Jack put a woollen blanket down for him, and he immediately snuggled himself inside. 

"Now come on Steve, you gotta get rid of these wet clothes." 

Steve tried to, but his freezing fingers couldn't even unbutton his coat. Without ceremony, Jack stepped forward and peeled the soaked cloathes off Steve's shivering body. Then he handed him a thick quilt, which Steve wrapped around himself quickly. Curling up on the makeshift bed they'd put on the floor, he couldn't stop trembling, feeling like this weak little Brooklyn kid again.  
Then, he felt warmth embracing him, as Jack lay beside him, pulling him into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

With skilled movements, Jack rubbed the heat back into Steve's limbs. Even a supersoldier wasn't immune to hypothermia.  
After a while, Steve was comfortable warm, but Jack didn't stop. His caresses turned from deft to delicate.

Steve shivered under Jack's featherlight touch, and felt a sudden rush of blood to his nether regions. With a jolt, he sat up. 

"We - we can't ... this is wrong!"

He didn't know which person in the room he actually tried to convince here.  
Jack took his hand away, and Steve instantly missed the feeling.

"Why is it wrong?"

With all his brash and cockyness and self-esteem, Steve hadn't expected him to sound so soft, and - vulnerable.  
He also felt utterly inept to answer this question. 20 years of catholic upbringing couldn't be expressed into one sentence.

"Because... it is ..."

"Sin?"

Steve squinched his eyes shut. He's always been a man of faith, and felt shame when he questioned the obvious gasp between the message of love and accpetance in the bible, and the unforgiving harshness of the way the church acted. 

"How can it be sin if it doesn't hurt another soul? How can God deem something sinful if it feels good, right, and does no harm to anyone?"

Steve exhaled.

"I - I don't know how to answer this."

"Does it, though? Do I hurt you? Do I harm you with my inclinations?"

Steve turned around. Jack's impossible blue eyes looked more bare and exposed to him than his naked body.  
But confusion, guilt and desire boiled up together in his stomach into acid green anxiety, and he stumbled off the bed.

Steve was out in the woodshed, again, chopping firewood for probably the next 10 winters.  
Workout usually helped him clear his mind, but since he'd come to this mission, it only seemed to get him even more bothered and confused.

And angry. 

Steve usually wasn't someone to get angry. Not like this. Not in this red-hot, want-to-strangle-someone way.  
He wasn't even sure _why_ he was angry, or with whom.  
He was angry about the war, all the dead people, losing his parents, losing his best friend, being stuck in a cold and rainy hole-in-a-wall with  
_with_  
He was angry about his feelings, and the feelings he had about said feelings, and that none of this made any **damn** sense! 

"Why do you keep running away from me?" 

Steve jolted. And got even more angry. He wasn't supposed to be taken by surprise by anyone. He was Captain America. 

He grabbed a log of wood and ripped it apart with his bare hands. 

"What, you're calling me a coward now?" 

With 3 strides, he was chest to chest with the source of his constant irritation.  
Jack was the same height like him, something that didn't happen often to him lately.  
He shoved him against the wooden framing of the shed. 

"I am not a coward, and I don't run away from anything and anyone!" 

With a challenging look in the eyes, Jack shoved him back. 

"Because you're constantly running away from yourself, _Captain_!" 

"Why, because I am not - not a share crop like you?!" 

"I am what I am, Steve, and what I am needs no excuses. Can you say the same about yourself?" 

Steve has never been an attacker. He believed that no one should raise their hand against others, and has only ever acted in self defense, one way or another, in his life.  
Steve believed that arguments should be settled by words, not violence, so the sudden swing he took at Jack actually surprised himself way more than the other man, whose bleeding lip was the only indication that Steve has even hit him.  
Jack's response, however, knocked the wind out of his lungs.


	5. Chapter 5

One heartbeat after Steve's fist hit Jack's face, Jack's mouth hit Steve's lips.

An observer would've noticed the fluid transition of these usually so opposed movements, like it could not possibly have happened another way.  
Jack's hands gripped Steve's head, holding him in place, kissing him within an inch of his life.

No one, even those who knew him well, would've described Captain Steve Rogers as a man of passion. He was kind, sensible, deliberate, with patience and temperance in his ever actions.  
But, apparently, deep down in his soul, was a well-guarded, burning passion, waiting to be set free. And Jack was tearing down fast the walls surrounding it. 

Gasping for air and more contact, Steve grabbed Jack by the shoulders, pulling him closer.  
This kiss was nothing like the few, awkward encounters he had before. It was all hungry, demanding lips, quick breaths and a hazy greed for more. 

When Jack's tongue sneaked over his lips, Steve felt his knees getting weak. When it met his own tongue, hesitantly feeling it's way forward, it was like a 4th of July's firework in his mouth.  
The growing arousal sped up to lightning speed, sending a burning rush of blood down to Steve's cock, so intense it almost hurt. Horrified by his own desire, Steve shoved Jack against a wooden post, making it crack as hepressed their bodies together. 

Laughing into his mouth, Jack started unbuttoning Steve's shirt, warm fingers sliding over tight skin, leaving burning trails of desire on his chest.  
As he started sucking on the delicate skin of Steve's collarbone, Steve released an undignified whimper.

With the need to touch, he pulled at Jack's clothes, clumsily pawing at his belly, side, over his back. When Jack licked over his throat, Steve jolted against him hard enough to snap the post. 

Terrified that he might've hurt him, Steve pulled back, eyed wide in shock and arrousal.  
But Jack just laughed again, coming after him, and when he cornered Steve against the wall, Steve whimpered again as Jack shoved his leg between his knees, his firm muscles grinding against Steve's aching, pulsing dick. 

The wooden walls creaked as they simultaneously tried to touch and rip off each others clothes at the same time.  
Steve's ellbow actually drove out some slats as he pulled off Jack's coat while Jack shoved down his pants. He hadn't realized that Jack must've restrained himself up until now, till Jack laid eyes on his now barely dressed body, and, with burning eyes, grabbed his buttocks, rutting his own erection against Steve's.

Steve was sure he would die any moment. 

Jack must've noticed him tensing, because he backed off a bit, but Steve didn't want that. He didn't want to have the headspace to question this, to explore his insecurities and fears, to face the cruel and indifferent world outside of this shed.  
He came after Jack, stumbling against the wall again as he desperately roamed his hands all over the other man's body.

In one smooth motion, Jack went on his knees, taking Steve's undies down with him. Steve wasn't sure what to expect of this, but as Jack's hot tongue started circling around the tip of his cock, before taking it into his mouth down to the root, his mind went blank.  
Moaning and grunting without shame or restrain, he involuntary banged his head against the wooden framing, thrusting forward into Jack's willing mouth. 

It was both too much and not enough, and Steve felt like he was gonna explode. Widening his stance so he wouldn't loose balance, he could hear Jack gasping.

Unsure if he has done something wrong, he tried to figure out how one would ask that in such a situation. Before he could form a sentence though, he felt Jack's fingers stroking softly up his inner thigh. It felt strange, but nice, and a soft groan escaped from his mouth. Encouraged, Jack's movements became bolder, fondling Steve's testicles, something he'd never expected to feel so good.

Jack continued to lick and suck at his cock like it was a lollipop, and Steve clutched his shoulders like he was afraid Jack might stop otherwise. And when he thought it could not possibly feel any better than this - Jack put a spit-wet finger on his

_oooOOAAaahhh_

Steve blushed to a deep crimson red as Jack caressed his hole, sending jolts of white-hot pleasure through his body. The sensation overwhelmed him, and as Jack's fingers teased deeper inside of him and his tongue swiping around his aching dick and his impossible blue eyes locked into Steve's -

something burst inside of Steve, a cyclone of pleasure washing through his body, with every nerve sparkling like fireworks.  
With a groan, he came into Jack's eagerly sucking mouth for what felt like an eternity. 

Letting go of him tenderly, Jack stood to face him. Steve wanted to close his eyes, dull the intensity of his feelings. He couldn't.  
Leaning closely, Jack pressed countless little butterfly kisses on his skin. Steve could feel his hard flesh against his belly, and sensed a new wave of desire crashing over his body. 

Jack chuckled.   
"My my, Captain, what _did_ they put into this german power shake of yours?" 

Gasping, Steve felt Jack's hands on his again (or still?) errected manhood, and while he knew little to nothing about the every details of coupling, he suspected this wasn't common. 

What he did know, though, was that he wanted more.


End file.
